


Unexpected Development

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Literature, Soulmate AU, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wasn't quite expecting to meet his soulmate from getting smacked around by his best friend.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man idk

**Another soulmate au cause like why not**

**Soulmate AU where you and your soulmate can feel each other's pain. But when you meet you can heal each other's pain.**

 

***

 

You flinched as you felt another strong thud against the back of your head before another one hit your shoulder and back consecutively. 

 

 _Gods, does my soulmate fight every day? Or something. It hurts.._

 

But your finger tips and your right knee were constantly tingling with pain. And you gently flexed your fingers, knowing the pain was not on your side before gently pinching the skin on your arm. 

 

That. That was _your_ pain. You sigh and mumbled, “What the hell does he do?”

 

“[F/N]-chan?” a soft voice calls you out and you feel a slight blush on your face before you responded, “Yes?”

 

“Are you ready to head out?” 

 

You wanted to nod, but you flinched instead and your friend reached out for you as you stumbled forward, almost falling. 

 

“Are you okay [F/N]??”

 

You nod weakly, before softly mumbling, “Sorry Shimizu-chan. My soulmate is…”

 

She nodded and said, “I'll take you to the nurse.”

 

You shook your head weakly and mumbled, “No, it's okay. I'll be okay.”

 

Shimizu sighed and softly whispered, “You could always block it.”

 

“No!” your response was immediate and the despair in your eyes was immediate. You didn't want to lose the only connection to the one person in your life that you were destined to be with. Shimizu’s expression softened and she nodded her head, understanding that. 

 

*****

 

“Iwa-chan! You should be more gentle with me, by hurting me you hurt my soulmate too!” Oikawa whined as they walked home. Iwaizumi scoffed and briskly responded, “I feel bad for your soulmate.”

 

Oikawa pouted for a while before his expression slipped into seriousness and he whispered, “I do too.”

 

“Oy, Trashykawa-”

 

Oikawa shushed his vice captain as he continued walking and Iwaizumi sighed. 

 

_Stop hurting yourself from overworking, you idiot._

 

*****

 

To: Hajime

From: [F/N]

Are you home?

 

To: [F/N]

From: Hajime

On the way back.. why?

 

To: Hajime

From: [F/N]

No one is home and I forgot my keys. 

 

To: [F/N]

From: Hajime

… I'll go pick you up. Where are you?

 

To: Hajime

From: [F/N]

No its okay I'll go to you!

 

To: [F/N]

From: Hajime

Where are you

 

Iwaizumi glared at his phone before punching in your number and calling, “Where are you?”

 

Oikawa looked surprised at the concern in his best friend's voice, and he couldn't help but eavesdrop as Iwaizumi ~~forcefully demanded~~ asked you about where you were. 

 

After you finally caved in and letting your cousin of the same year find you, Iwaizumi sighed as he ended the phone call and said, “My cousin got locked out of her house and her parents are out for the week. I'm going to go pick her up.”

 

“I'll go with you!” Oikawa responded cheerfully, only to receive a glare. Iwaizumi snapped, “I am **not** letting you flirt with my cousin.”

 

Oikawa temporarily flinched and he casually answered, “I would never!”

 

*****

 

You sat down at the park bench and immediately you sighed. _Hajime is like a nagging mother. Always treating me like a child. We're the same age!_

 

“But IWA-CHAN!!!” a certain voice called out and you looked up, clearly confused before you feel another sting of pain on your back and looked up to see a taller male beside your cousin rubbing the back of his head as he complained about the violent tendencies of Iwaizumi.

 

“[F/N]!” 

 

You waved back while another hand gently rubbed the back of your head and an intriguing idea occurred, albeit a stupid idea. But it made you curious, was that pretty boy your possible soulmate? 

 

_I mean, I did feel pain when Hajime hit him..._

 

Iwaizumi noticed you tending to your wound and asked, “Are you hurt?”

 

“No and yes…” 

 

You paused, making slight eye contact with Oikawa, and you asked, “Did you hit him just now?”

 

“Yes! He did!” Oikawa responded, only to receive a hand clamped onto his mouth, and you felt the same sensation, just weaker and you laughed. 

 

“Oh my god.” You managed to breathe out and smiled at Iwaizumi, before looking at Oikawa, “My name is Iwaizumi [F/N]. And you are?”

 

“Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you!”

 

Iwaizumi looked back and forth and he stated, “[F/N], you can't get close to him. He's not good enough for you.”

 

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa pouted before Iwaizumi barked back at him, calling him an idiot and was about to hit him before you gently grabbed his hand and went, “Hajime, I'm kind of tired of having headaches.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Huh?”

 

The expressions on Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s faces caused you to burst into laughter before you gently punched your own cheek, causing Oikawa to reach up to the stinging sensation. 

 

It was at that moment that he finally figured it out. And Oikawa's face lit up and he gently grabbed your hands, “It's you?”

 

You nodded, enjoying the feeling of warmth from his hands and you laughed, “Yup. Nice to meet you, soulmate.”

 

 

 

Extended Ending:

 

“Haha! Iwa-chan can't bully me anymore!”

 

“SHUT UP BAKA-KAWA!”


End file.
